


I Wish That Things Would Change

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Police, Soft Love, They are married, patching up, policemen not at work, small dispute between two husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Ben belongs to the special police forces. Erik belongs to the regular patrol police.A slice of life where Ben returns from one of his dangerous shifts and Erik can't handle it anymore.
Relationships: Ben Decker/Erik Stein
Kudos: 2





	I Wish That Things Would Change

I tried to keep it together.

I had always tried to stay strong in moments like these but this night would break my facade. I felt the warm flow of tears forming on my cheeks as I rubbed the dried blood off my partner's face, him immediately grabbing my wrist to stop my movements.

"What's up?" he whispered, cupping my cheek with his free hand. I growled, throwing the wet cloth onto the floor before I fully broke out in tears.

"You ask me what's up? You really ask me why I'm crying? We're sitting in our bathroom at 2 in the morning, me trying to get all the blood out of your face to reach the wounds to stitch you up - and you ask me what's wrong about this situation?!" it broke out of me and I immediately slapped Ben's arms away as he wanted to comfort me.

"Erik ..." he hummed but I had enough of this.

"Erik, Erik, Erik, always the same, it's been exactly like this, it's been the same since we met, for every night." I exclaimed, now pushing Ben off the stool placed in front of me, making him fall on the hard floor of the bathroom.

"Hey, calm down." he stated, keeping it down while I boiled up even more. Why did he do this to me, he had been torturing me for years with this already, when would he finally stop.

"I'm so tired to patch you up after every single nightshift you do, Ben. You don't know how horrible it is for me to wake up, thinking about if you possibly will never return from your duty or if it will only be scratches, bruises and cuts all over you again." I sighed as the first wave of anger left me again and I could breathe while too letting my partner near me again.

He didn't say anything as he wrapped his scarred arms around me, pulling me onto his lap so I could too wrap my arms around him - which I also needed.

"I've asked you for so many times, I warned you and you were fully aware of my different kind of police work." he whispered and I sobbed. He did. I agreed. I promised to support him at any time, in any situation.

"I just want my husband back in one piece, held together by skin and not tape. Is that too much to ask for?" I now unwrapped myself from him, still sitting on his lap but now looking into his face, brushing my hands through his messed up hair.

"When have I ever not returned from my shift, love? I make you only see the downsides, that's true." he looked exhausted, not by his work but the fact we argued  _ once again _ about this topic.

"If you just promised me to take care of yourself, wouldn't you show up all butchered in the morning I would already be much happier." I muttered, now brushing my thumbs over his slightly reddish beard. I felt his hands shifting from my hips onto my cheeks and shoulders.

"I will try to, okay? I promise to take it a bit slower." he looked at me with his pretty blue eyes and made me almost forgive him right away with just his gaze.

"I want us to stay married until we die, of old age once we retired and not by some case at work. Do you think that we can do that?" I asked, receiving a nod from Ben before he pulled me closer and my lips on his.

Afterwards I continued to make him look useable again, the water in the sink colored in a blushing red as I at least made it to get his face clean. He was still the most handsome man on this world, after all these years and with all this wounds and scars.


End file.
